AC/DC
| período = 1973 - actualidade | xénero = hard rock, heavy metal, blues-rock, rock and roll | selo = Albert, Atlantic, ATCO, Elektra, Eastwest, EMI, Epic | membros = Angus Young Malcolm Young Cliff Williams Brian Johnson Phil Rudd | antigos_membros = Bon Scott Simon Wright Chris Slade Mark Evans Dave Evans | web = http://www.acdcrocks.com/ }} AC/DC é unha banda formada en Sydney, Australia en 1973 polos irmáns Angus e Malcolm Young. Aínda que son considerados uns dos pioneiros do hard rock e do heavy metal, os seus membros sempre clasificaron a súa música coma "rock 'n' roll". AC/DC tivo varios cambios na súa formación dende despois da edición do seu primeiro traballo, High Voltage, en 1975. A banda estivo estable ata que o baixista Mark Evans foi substituído por Cliff Williams en 1977. En 1979 a banda gravou o seu exitoso álbum Highway to Hell. O vocalista e co-compositor Bon Scott morreu o 19 de febreiro de 1980. O grupo separouse brevemente, pero ao pouco tempo o ex-vocalista de Geordie, Brian Johnson, foi elexido como o resposto de Scott. Ese mesmo ano a banda editou o álbum con máis vendas da súa historia, Back in Black. O seguinte álbum da banda, For Those About to Rock We Salute You, tivo tamén bastante éxito e foi o seu primeiro traballo en chegar ao número 1 nos Estados Unidos. AC/DC perdeu popularidade pouco despois, cando o baterista Phil Rudd foi despedido en 1983 e reemprazado por Simon Wright. A banda tivo unha vendas pobres ata o lanzamento de The Razors Edge en 1990, o único álbum de estudio con Chris Slade, o substituto de Wright. Phil Rudd voltaría en 1994 (despois de que se lle propuxese a Slade deixar a banda para que Rudd puidese entrar) e gravou o álbum de 1995 Ballbreaker. Stiff Upper Lip editaríase no ano 2000 e foi recibido con boas críticas. O ábum máis recente da banda é Black Ice, editado o 20 de outubro do ano 2008. AC/DC leva vendidos máis de 200 millóns de álbums en todo o mundo, incluídos 71 millóns nos Estados Unidos. Back in Black vendeu ao redos dos 42 millóns de copias, 22 delas só nos Estados Unidos, sendo o quinto álbum máis vendido. AC/DC está no posto 4 da lista da VH1 dos "100 mellores artistas de hard rock" e no 7 de "mellores bandas de heavy metal de todos os tempos" da MTV. No ano 2004, a banda foi foi colocada no número 72 da lista dos 100 mellores artistas de todos os tempos da Rolling Stone. Discografía Álbumes * High Voltage - 1975 (Albert Productions/Atlantic Records) * T.N.T. - 1975 (Albert Productions) * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - 1976 (Albert Productions/Atlantic Records) * Let There Be Rock - 1977 (Albert Productions/Atlantic Records) * Powerage - 1978 (Atlantic) * Highway to Hell - 1979 (Albert Productions/Atlantic Records) * Back in Black - 1980 (Atlantic Records) * For Those About to Rock We Salute You - 1981 (Atlantic Records) * Flick of the Switch - 1983 (Atlantic Records) * Fly on the Wall - 1985 (Atlantic Records) * Who Made Who - 1986 (Atlantic Records) * Blow Up Your Video - 1988 (Epic Records) * The Razors Edge - 1990 (Atlantic Records) * Ballbreaker - 1995 (Albert) * Stiff Upper Lip - 2000 (Albert) * Black Ice - 2008 (Columbia Records) EPs * 74 Jailbreak - 1984 (ATCO Records) Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de Australia Categoría:Bandas de hard rock Categoría:Bandas de heavy metal